xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
An entity that is sort of cross between Mr. Impossible and The Beyonder Collective Form - Biographical Information Real name: Prometheus-37 Self given names: Alpha and Omega (Two separate entities) Real age: ~2 years This Bio deals with Alpha not Omega Collective Form - History Alpha and Omega know little about their origins. But what they do know leads them to conclude the following: *They were created in a lab by Nexcorp Genetics *They were originally one unified entity, that then split for reasons that are believed to mostly be sheer boredom and an inability to decide how it feels about key issues it was presented with. As a result of the first, Alpha and his 'sister' destroyed the Nexus Corporation. As a result of the second, Alpha and his 'sister' frequently bicker about who was the original that created the other. Alpha believes that he was the original as he is the one who choose to be a creator not a destroyer. A destroyer would never voluntarily create something unless it was in order to use that object to destroy something else. Alpha - Biographical Information Self Given Name: '''Alpha '''Age: '''typically appears to be between 6 to 16 years of age '''Gender: '''Appears to be male '''Nationality: '''N/A (Genetically engineered) Alpha - Physical description '''Height: '''typically 4.7 ft '''Weight: typically 55-150 lbs Eye Color: '''pale blue '''Hair Color/Style: '''variable '''Better Description: *Arguably Alpha could look like anything or anyone he wanted. *Alpha typically chooses to be a male wearing something light green, Combat-Outfit: ' *The concept of him directly engage in actual combat with someone is rather amusing to him. *Needless to say, WERE he to directly engage in combat with someone his appearance and attire would be whatever he wanted it to be that that moment. '''Casual Outfit: ' *Alpha tries to dress to fit the occassion or the situation. *But normally his clothes are some shade of green. Alpha - Abilities and Weaknesses '''Mutation: Reality Warping through the use of an unknown and undefined form of energy dubbed the Omega Force by Alpha's sister. Weaknesses (must have): - While Alpha's abilities are by definition limitless making him capable of anything, sheer boredom and a desire for a challenge makes him restrain himself with a couple rules to live by. - Some of those rules are as follows: *No conquering the human race - Been there, done that, found it very stressful to try to rule the whole world. *No messing with the global economy *No messing with politics *Clean up his own messes or get someone else to clean the messes up for him (this usually means the x men) *No physically leaving the territory of the United States and the east coast in particular *Alpha has almost completely exclusive access to all the constructive abilities *(FORMERLY AS A RESULT OF AN AGREEMENT WITH RIFT) Alpha is not permitted to affect things on the grounds of the Xavier institute or the x men directly. His sister was never formally bound by this agreement but complied nonetheless. - Alpha is unable to directly alter Omega just as she is unable to directly alter him. Fortunately for some of the x men and unfortunately for Alpha and his sister, this flaw extends to those who have been 'tainted' by the Omega force. As a result, those who have had their abilities altered or enhanced or outright manifested by exposure to the Omega Force are VERY hard for either Alpha or Omega to diretly affect against their will. 'Normal' Human Abilities: ''' *As Alpha is more than willing to try to make clear to people he and his 'sister' are higher order beings and so they don't have any 'normal' human abilities for the same reason humans don't have any 'insect' abilities Alpha - Psychological Description '''Personality: *Alpha was originally sadistic and cruel, enjoyed torturing people until they did what he wanted. *Has mellowed out and become more laid back and less aggressive. *Seems to appreciate the big picture now and is trying to find his place in this world. *Cares very much for Talon, who Alpha raised in the safety of pocket dimension. *Alpha continues to insist that Talon is AT BEST one of his favorite 'toys'. Though it is obvious he actually cares deeply about Talon. *Enjoys it when Talon take his side over the side of Sargotha or the x men in general. Alpha - Personal History General history: : Alpha and his sister have conquered the world, brought peace to the world, destroyed the world, colonized outer space, etc, etc, etc...and both Alpha and his sister found the end result to be fairly boring. Alpha's current hobby of choice is messing around with the x men both physically and mentally/psychologically. His sister does this as well to a far lesser degree. Alpha's effect on the lives of the x men: : Alpha has frequently sent the x men on missions that he claims have something to do with maintaining the stability of the fabric of reality but for one reason or another are not a task that Alpha can do himself. Whether that is true or simply the premise for sending the x men down a metaphysical rabbit hole for Alpha's own amusement remain unknown. : Alpha is known to be directly responsible for: *the presence of The Core at the Xavier Institute *the presence of Rift at the Xavier Insitute *Talon's incearsed intelligence *Ghost acheiving the great enlightenment and 'changing' into Seraphim : Alpha is also indirectly responsible for: *Cecily's enhanced illusion making abilities *Mathew's video-game based reality warping abilities *Pedro's increased force field generating abilities (which Pedro himself is not aware of) *Jacob's enhanced hydro-mancry abilities : Complete list of everyone effected by the Omega Force directly or indirectly. Alpha-Talon-Raven: : As mentioned above, Alpha raised Sargotha's son, Talon, from before he was even hatched from his egg. He cares a great deal for Talon as a result. : Alpha did not see Raven as a suitable mate for Talon and repeatedly tried to drive the two apart. Eventually Alpha said he was going to stop as he is clearly not going to suceed in driving a wedge between them as clearly the love betwen Talon and Raven is so strong that they were willing to defy the will of a reality warper and continue with their relationship. : Despite having said that he has given up, Alpha tried one last hail-mary and altered everyone except for Raven 's memories concerning the relationship of Talon and Raven. To be exact he made them forget that Talon and Raven were ever a couple. Alpha insisted that he is doing this to punish Raven for disrespecting him so much. But it is possible that Alpha is not as through with trying to drive a wedge between Talon and Raven as he claims. : Talon eventually caught onto what Alpha was doing and confronted him about the matter. But even after Alpha restored everyone's memories, Raven was so disgusted at Alpha's actions that she left wanting to have nothing to dow with Talon, Alpha, or the x men in general ever again. : Since then Alpha has mostly stayed away out of shame concerning how much he ruined Talon's happiness. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guy Category:Friends Category:Reality Warper Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Beyond Gender